


[SA]风中伫立

by jinyue725



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyue725/pseuds/jinyue725
Summary: 是八嘎情侣初试spanking后在一起的故事。
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[SA]风中伫立

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiroko_Kitazawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/gifts).



> 和友人联动，探索“不是因为疼才叫”的不同走向。  
> ooc是我的，爱情是他俩的。

此时距离二宫和也发表婚讯还有一个月。

恋情在门把之间显然已不是秘密，最亲密的伙伴之间，谁处了个对象还能叫秘密吗。只是结婚一事还是颇为意外，至少在樱井翔看来，挺意外的。同为头脑二人组的樱井默默质疑了一波自己的脑子，他原想二宫这样的人，恋爱则已，白头偕老约莫还是游戏机更合适些。

在五人的line群里打上一句“我们不愧也是三十代后半的人了啊”，樱井翔本觉得此事便过去了。他既不是没有自己喜爱的人，也并不急着要结婚，都是这个岁数的人了，社里都没多说什么，谁要结婚便由他结去。

但谁能告诉他这莫名其妙的失眠算是怎么一回事？第二天还有三场VS的收录，樱井翔瘫在床上睁眼到三点的时候，便知指望一时半会儿能理出个头绪是绝对无理。他耷拉着眼睛起身翻出搁置的安眠药，选了个适中的剂量吃了。

在乐屋见到门把们，樱井翔照例打着招呼，只是面对相叶雅纪时，不知怎么心里略沉了一下，不由自主避开了对视，奇怪的感觉好像也跟着消失。但事情却没有那么简单。具体表现在与嘉宾互动的时候——

因这次宣番的嘉宾来自一个恋爱相关的剧组，话题被自然而然地cue到了择偶tips。这种环节向来是真真假假，大家都懂。樱井翔坐在边上，旁边挨着相叶雅纪。他仿佛经常挨着相叶雅纪，SNS上说他俩靠得近的那些评论他不是没看过。按顺序很快轮到了相叶，樱井翔看似侧头向他实则眼神缥缈地盯住一个远处的机位，活见鬼地听见了相叶口中冒出小翔两个字。

他一个激灵，自己也不知所云地随意说了几句，才后知后觉地反应出原来天音cue的是“恋爱方面欣赏的成员特质”，樱井翔也不知是安心还是失落，反正自己重点不明的发言大概会被剪掉就是了。

运动量非常达标甚至还爬了一次墙的樱井翔晚上回家，颠倒琢磨着相叶雅纪那句“小翔”云云的，再次失了个大眠。这次他把安眠药的剂量又加了一档。

三天后的乐屋，本是娇兰的收录。vtr番组身体负担不大，录完两期美食生死战，吃爽的门把有一搭无一搭地接着腔，樱井翔却靠在桌角上迷糊了过去。

离得近的二宫和也说到兴头顺手捅了捅他，没得到回应有点诧异，再一看人睡着了，扮着鬼脸也放低了声音。对面的相叶雅纪却皱了眉：“我看小翔这几天不太对，你们没觉得？”

松润从手机上拔出视线，打量了樱井一下：“最近赶着收录太累了吧，今年的年末好像格外忙些。”

相叶雅纪没再说下去。他早已觉出异样，在VS的talk中樱井翔走神的时候，在二宫透露婚讯后第一次见面的早上，甚至在小翔那句终结了话题的群聊发言之时。他不知道樱井翔知不知道，VS上的那次提到对方是他有意，他本也想听听樱井翔会说什么。

樱井翔不同以往的失落和心不在焉无一逃过他的注意，就好像他这么多年来对这人的关注早就成为常态。可能没人发现，但已融入习惯，连自己也改不了了。

他喜欢小翔。在总武线组相爱相杀的背后，“天然的脑回路能相通”背后，潮流出街最佳拍档背后，相叶雅纪喜欢樱井翔。他从没想过结果，也没算过对错，也不高兴去想。可如今，倒搞不好是他错了。

相叶雅纪抓起桌上自己那杯饮料嘬了一大口，决定在今天收录结束之后去找樱井翔喝一杯。无论事情是不是自己想的那样，总不想眼看他状态不佳还什么都不做。正好明天他们都是没有工作的。

相叶雅纪提出到家里去的时候，樱井翔并没有拒绝。两个人各怀心思，却不约而同地默认了这个比较私密的见面场合。

樱井翔拆了两份速食荞麦面，并两三样小菜——他倒是不缺这些，再从冰箱里拿出酒来。不常下厨房的人叮叮当当地在那里忙活，相叶雅纪就坐在一边餐台旁的高脚椅上，无意识地小幅度转着身体。

突然他把自己停了下来，因为他本没刻意聚焦的目光触到了餐台上略微惹眼的东西，挨着一只朴素的马克杯的一板药片。他不欲去动，凑近了细看却是板安眠药，还是挺不错的那种，他以前做完手术睡不着觉的时候正好吃过。数了数缺掉的粒数，相叶不免心头一紧，按偏大剂量来算，正好是三到四天的量，跟这周以来小翔的状况恐怕正能对上。

他刚把身子直回来些，就见樱井翔端了托盘回过身，看向他脸上的目线似也刚从那板药上撤回来。樱井翔说：“去被炉那里吃吧，晚上天也凉了。”

相叶雅纪端了其余的东西，走到厅里的被炉前坐下来。樱井翔还沏了一点柠檬水，相叶端起来润了润嘴，吃了口荞麦面，还是打算挑明了说：“小翔，你最近睡不好吗？有什么心事？睡不着的话，安眠药也不能多吃啊。”

他说完了话，忍不住又要去摸水杯，好像说破了别人秘密一般有些不好意思。樱井翔拿餐具的手微微停顿，也只是一瞬，便自然地答道：“谢啦。我没关系，前几天外景作息没倒好，吃两次药调过来就没事了。”看相叶关切注视的样子又补充了句，“以前都是这样的。”

相叶雅纪见樱井翔低下头去，反而方便他更进一步将自己的疑惑说了出来：“那种药我吃过，效果不错但也不能吃多，我看小翔白天在休息室睡着，这几天也像是精神不好，我想应该不止吃了一两次？”

樱井翔放下筷子，和着相叶疑问的尾音将酒分别倒开，淡淡道：“我知道我在做什么，相叶君多虑了。”

相叶雅纪碰了个软钉子，也不与他计较是不是自己多虑，笑了笑接过对方塞过来的酒杯，跟他另一只手里的杯子相碰：“那我们干杯？ニノ有了他的归宿，小翔你也要好好的才行啊。”

看着相叶雅纪唇边的笑弧、格外黑白分明的眼中映着的点点亮光，樱井翔不知怎么的，就是不想好好回他这话，勉强抬了抬杯子，兀自吞了几口酒液，一句话也没有说。而被冷落的大兔子，却注定不会就此罢休。

“小翔，”相叶雅纪带着些探寻瞧着他的脸色，“如果你真的难过的话，姑且让我知道也没关系的。”

我难过吗？樱井翔心里笑自己，而他也确实笑了出来，在这个明明并不让他想笑的人面前。“我当然不难过，就好比是相叶君你，若有天也找到了自己的‘归宿’，我又怎会难过？我也会为你干杯的，是吗？”

相叶雅纪一时无话可说。若小翔心里的人就是二宫，固然是自己苦心错付，若不是二宫，当小翔也找到了他的归宿，我会为他干杯吗？而自己——自己的归宿就在眼前，却在说着这样的假设，自己只希望他永远不要“为相叶君干杯”的，是吗？

好像过了很久，又好像只一闪念，相叶雅纪问道：“这是你心里想的吗？小翔，你告诉我，这都是你心里的话吗？”

樱井翔的杯中已然空了，他倒完了先前的酒罐子，又启开新的一罐续了半杯，很快地又空了。每个人心里想的，不都是总会叫别人知道的。闻弦歌而知雅意，聪明人一般也不会问别人说出来的话背后的意思，问了也没有结果。

而只有相叶雅纪这样的人，才会问别人说的是不是心里话？

既然他会问，那也总有人会回答。这世上至少还有一个人会回答——

樱井翔说：“不是。”

相叶雅纪的心，几乎要从胸口跳出来。他不敢呼吸，死死掐着手里的杯子，等着樱井翔说下去。

樱井翔的神色更冷，嘴里说的却不是冷漠无情的话，尽管他尽量想把情绪从里面撇出去。

“我心里想的，”他说，“当然是你，也只是你。我想你总归有朝一日要同ニノ一样，我不想看到，却不能阻止，也不能不怀着祝福的心意。这是我的问题，我来解决，你不必担心。从今天过后，你就再也不必担心了，我——”

他控制不住地越说越快，却不防被相叶雅纪一把捂住了嘴，因为动作得急直接将他小半张脸都盖了去。他抬眼去看，相叶微垂的眼角尽是红晕。

“别说了。”相叶雅纪手上蛮横地禁锢住别人，却近乎哀求地看着那个被他粗暴对待的对象，“我心里想的也是你。请不要，不要再说从今天过后，拜托了，小翔。”

他们还是对坐在被炉前面，每人的面前还是有一杯酒。他们还是稍稍错开着视线，好像谁也不太敢先看对方。但却不再是因为各自的心事，而是因为共同的心事了。

“那安眠药……我吃了四天。”樱井翔纠结了几个回合，总算整理出一句不算道歉的道歉。

“ね，我估摸着也差不多。”相叶雅纪有点埋怨地瞟他一眼，闷闷道。

“一开始吃的二分之一的量，后来，后来实在睡不着，收录任务又重，就吃了四分之三的。”

“——呼。”相叶雅纪虽然说心里有谱，真听他坦白交代了，一口气直冲得脑壳疼，骂也骂不出口，只道，“小翔倒是不错啊，还知道不往最大量上吃。”

樱井翔知道这话等于是怪他乱来了，自己面上也有点挂不住，想了想跪起身，往前倾身越过桌面，把自己撑在相叶面前：“要不你就罚我一顿吧，相叶君，我……我错了，抱歉。”

相叶雅纪看人忽然凑近的脸，想到没多久前樱井翔对自己说，过了今天就再不用他担心。这跟“你我二人从此桥归桥路归路”又有什么分别！

在他还从来不知道自己被意中人爱着的时候，他的意中人已准备好抽身而去、远游不归。这件事就算在相叶雅纪这样既天然又善良的人看来，也实在过于气人了些，气人还胜过乱吃药。

他于是也撑了桌边，几乎脸贴脸地凑在樱井翔耳朵旁，用半虚半实的声音一字一句咬着说：“若只当是成员，你再如何折腾自己，我为你担心、为你痛心也就罢了。纵然我再如何爱慕，也不能强人所难，更没立场评判你。”

樱井翔似也屏住了呼吸，极轻地说道：“我知道。”

“但我们，我们既然是……”相叶雅纪说到这里，气息也有点不稳，或许是惊喜来得突然，他在他一直向往的那个词上，竟然近乡情怯。

年上的那方在这时为他补了上去，樱井翔的声音稳重而清晰，接下去道：“爱人。”

“……既然是爱人，小翔你这样意图不给我机会的行为，是不是该付出点代价？”

樱井翔扶着相叶的胳膊站起来，绕过被炉靠过去和他贴得很近。

“是。”又低又稳的声音携带魔力一般醉人，“是我先选择逃避，这次的事情也是，感情的事情也是。我差点就犯了大错，只要你还能原谅我，什么样的代价都请问我要就好。”

“那你趴那儿，就刚才那个姿势。”相叶雅纪让他弄得心里又酸又软，忙忙下了句命令掩饰过去，自己敛了敛被炉桌面上的吃食和酒放到别处方便樱井翔撑着。

樱井翔依言再俯下身去，臀部正垫在桌沿，上身脊背因被手臂撑起而显出优美的曲线来。相叶雅纪瞅了瞅他身上，不意外地是条棉布带松紧带的裤子，忍不住笑叹一声，解了自己的皮带下来。

虽则樱井翔家里能用的东西或许还很多，但他总不能既要人挨这落面子的责罚，还要问人要工具。

樱井翔听着身边悉悉窣窣的动静，见相叶竟抽了条皮带出来，再加上自己的姿势，虽没见过相叶跟他动手，也猜了个八九分，却还要问人：“相叶君……真要打那里么？”

与其说害羞，倒像是半推半就的邀请。

相叶雅纪没有二话，将皮带在手里对折抻直了，“啪”的一下横抽在他身后。

动静不小，皮带打上身的陌生触感带来的震动也不小。樱井翔一下子只忍住了挨打的地方不动，胳膊打了个滑险些没能稳住。相叶雅纪却只等他重新平静下来，吐出一句“撑好了”，就又是挟风而来的一皮带。

樱井翔痛得两手交握，强压着自己抵在桌面上。皮带的肆虐没什么规律，时高时低地招呼在臀腿上，力道不轻可也并不均匀，可见相叶雅纪也是个没打过人的。

素来善解人意、替别人着想到了极致的相叶雅纪此刻做了那个挥鞭的施虐者，辛苦挨打的人却竟然觉出些可爱和怜惜。樱井翔从相叶每一记落下的抽打中，在心里描摹着他的表情神态，在凛冽疼痛的余波里，想着对方又是怎么样下了决心去给自己再多一下的责罚。

樱井翔这样想着，不觉就轻轻扬起了嘴角。多好啊，他梦想里的天使落在了凡间，为了他曾经的胆怯和彷徨而动起嗔怒，用这不为人知的微妙痛楚告诫他，叫他再也不能独善其身。

相叶雅纪没有给数，也没禁止他出声，二三十下过后痛感渐渐模糊，变成种定时的刺激撩拨着樱井的神经，他心神漂浮，口中低吟着略显不耐的音节。

相叶此时只后悔没有脱了他的衣服，听得见却看不见的心痒固然是一方面，小翔皮脆他是知道的，听着呻吟声渐起，也有些犹豫怕让人疼得太过。樱井翔的刘海没了发胶的束缚，低垂在脸前使表情看不分明，相叶雅纪心里没底，终是探身扳住他肩膀问道：“小翔，还受得住吗？”

“没关系，我……”樱井翔喘息了几声，用手拨了拨头发转向着急询问的人，鬼使神差地将心头闪过的字句说了出来，“我不是因为疼才叫的。”

血液奔流，轰轰地冲撞着耳膜。相叶雅纪倏忽哽住，竟不知是因樱井翔话中的坦诚而羞窘多些，还是——

他放下皮带一手扣着樱井翔的腰扯下了人家的裤子，连外裤带内裤的那种，跟着一句掷地有声的气话：“那我让你疼！”

樱井翔一句话出口，自己也琢磨出点别的意思，正暗暗回神心虚地感受了一下身前那物的变化，裤子就被人干脆利落地褪了下去。他来不及反应，慌乱地并住双腿，嘴巴快于脑子，大声说了声“抱歉”。

相叶雅纪呢？本是先乱了阵脚的相叶雅纪见他如此，那点别扭的、对他挨着痛责时还有余裕这样讲话的气恼也平复了些。相叶仍是扣紧了他的腰，潮热的手掌贴在樱井翔裸露出的皮肤上，执着皮带的手用那凶器的前端挑开樱井翔两腿的缝隙，看着人迟疑地挪动膝盖，分开了一拳还多才罢。

樱井翔浅麦色的臀肉就这样暴露在相叶雅纪面前。那上面分明地叠着些杂乱的红印，棱角已经看不清楚，但还大致显示着皮带的形状。相叶雅纪深深地喘出两口气，将樱井翔腰上的衣摆也往上掀起半幅，卡着樱井劲瘦的腰肢攥在手里，再次让皮带狠狠吻上他的臀峰。

气话多半不能白说，相叶雅纪在反复的抽打中也得了些要领，这下能看见落点了更是顺手得很，反手正手一阵疾风骤雨，樱井翔两边屁股上就多了十数条齐整的僵痕。皮带每一起落，将臀肉压迫得深深凹陷，燎起泛紫的血痧。樱井翔身下就是被炉，逃无可逃只能压得更紧，失去衣服的遮挡，小腹也硌得有些疼了。

就实际而言，晚上天也并不怎么凉。樱井翔从腰到腿都露在外面，还是感觉浑身燥热不已。也许是疼得，也许是硬撑着身子挨打累得，更可能是什么别的。他被重叠捶打的皮带磋磨得难以支撑，又没被允许放下手臂，只能往一侧歪倒些许缓解一下，倒也不是有意躲避。

相叶雅纪的手还在他背上，那只手好似和他的身子一样烫，却毫无感情地将他拢回原位，更加了些力按牢了他。相叶君，我现在就好疼啊。樱井翔委屈地想。他趁着新的抽打还没落下，试图呼唤一声相叶，那人却没给他机会，在他发出第一个音的时候就用一句话把他拦了回去。

相叶说：“小翔不可以动哦。”

接下来的五分钟里他们谁都没有再说话。相叶雅纪其实是怕自己打偏了，伤到别的不该打的地方。他握着皮带扣的手里湿滑粘腻，打几下便不得不使劲把皮带握好。击打的声音锋锐慑人，樱井翔每每随着吃疼而颤抖，他的手腕子也跟着颤抖。但他还是一声不吭地把樱井翔按在被炉上，任凭樱井翔挽起袖子露出的小臂上青筋绽出。

他怎么可以，谈笑自若面不改色，就已打算要抛下我？相叶雅纪甚至不再敢定睛去看樱井翔身后的伤势，又或者他的眼里也已模糊，只是心里那点爱惨了的痛，和痛惨了的爱，让他还未停下给予对方痛苦而实则也煎熬着自己的手段。

樱井翔低垂着头，在相叶雅纪目光不及的地方咬紧了嘴唇。他已将嘴唇咬过好几遍，于转移疼痛上毫无建树，不过是将可能发出的痛呼堵回去，免得相叶过早地心疼他。然而他却听到了声音，在皮带的声响之外，不是他自己的，是相叶不甚明显的抽噎。

在他们几人里面，相叶雅纪是相对感情丰富、也更爱哭的那一个。他对相叶流泪的征兆一向都很熟悉，就算在这种情况下，也同样熟悉。樱井翔悄悄用手背碰了碰自己的眼窝，确定自己这时候开口不至于和对方一起哭出来，才道：“相叶君？”

相叶雅纪停了手，果然带着浓重的鼻音应道：“小翔。”

“相叶君是不是也累了？歇一会儿再修理我也不要紧，我就在这儿呢，你今晚也在这儿好不好？”樱井翔见他不打，冒着被说的风险侧身偏了头去看他。

相叶听了这话，撇着嘴抽泣得更厉害。他蹲下身与樱井翔的视线平齐，为对方理了理濡湿的碎发，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在被炉桌面上。樱井翔无声地笑出来，腾出一只手捏住相叶上衣胸前的布料把人拉近自己，吻上了那张哭得说不出话的菱形嘴。

两个人撤开的时候唇上都水润润的，樱井翔那边更肿一些，令人想起香甜馥郁的樱桃。相叶雅纪微撅着嘴，扮作严肃地问樱井翔：“知道疼了吗？还敢不敢了？”

樱井翔捧了他一只手贴在自己脸上，眼里也闪烁着星芒：“我疼，我从来没有这么疼过。”

相叶雅纪象征性维持的一点严肃表情也垮下去，只剩下心痛的样子。

樱井翔又说：“因为不是我一个人在疼啊。”

“好，小翔，好。最后两下，以后不会这么疼了。”相叶雅纪说着捡起那条皮带，以断腕之势极重地挥出两记。樱井翔这次再也撑不住桌面，胳膊肘不堪重负地滑落，整个人跌趴下去。

相叶雅纪几乎是在同一时间，丢下皮带把他的小翔捞在怀里，一边给人按揉着受苦受难的臀肉，一边断断续续地低语：“既然是两个人疼，怎么只有一个人哭？”

樱井翔滚烫的泪滴也终于落到相叶雅纪的脖颈上，埋藏在领口下边，如同他们终于交给彼此的心意，只有彼此自己知道。

“雅君，我们也互相找到了对方，不干一杯吗？”相拥了许久，樱井翔在他的爱人怀里才后知后觉地红了脸，恰又想起那杯没有喝完的酒。

“干杯。”相叶雅纪小心地替他穿好裤子，将被遗忘在角落的酒杯拿来，放在樱井翔手里，“只是小翔现在有伤，只能喝一杯。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——愿天下有情人都成姻眷


End file.
